The instant invention pertains to a portable winch. Specifically, the winch of the instant invention is a lightweight, portable unit which incorporates a low-horsepower motor, a speed-reducing transmission which is supported by outrigger bearings, a cable take-up drum which is disengagable from the speed-reducing transmission, and a positive lock brake which acts on the drum and which is operable, independently of the winch motor, to prevent rotation of the drum.
Known portable winch units are of the type which may be manually positioned in a particular location, or of the type which is normally mounted on light truck chassis. Neither type of winch is truly portable. Known manually positionable winches generally weigh 80-100 lbs. Truck mounted winches are portable only to locations where the truck may be driven. Known portable winches utilize rather expensive, heavy, speed-reducing transmissions, which transform high-speed, low-power force, from a motor, to low-speed, high-power force which is transmitted to a takeup drum or spool.
Additionally, known winches utilize complex components such as cable fairlead or even-wind devices. These devices may restrict the speed at which line may be payed out from the winch drum.
A primary object of the instant invention is to provide a truly portable, light-weight winch, which is economical to manufacture and which is composed of relatively inexpensive components.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a winch with a light-weight winch speed reducing transmission which is supported by side-mount, outrigger bearings, which absorb heavy load forces from a winch load and prevent the internal bearings of the transmission from carrying heavy load forces.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a portable winch which includes a positive lock brake, which is operable independently of the winch motor.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a portable winch which allows cable to be payed out from the takeup spool at a high rate of speed.
An additional object of the instant invention is to provide a portable winch which has a drum which is disengageable from the motor-gear reduction unit to facilitate rapid cable payout.
The winch of the instant invention includes an open frame on which the individual components are mounted. The frame further includes an elongate base, with two sides which extend along at least part of the base. A small, low horsepower motor (generally one or two horsepower) is mounted at one end of the frame base. The motor is connected to a speed-reducing transmission which is mounted on the frame and which is additionally supported by side mount outrigger bearings. The output of the speed-reducing transmission is connected to a gear which is engageable with a cable drum. A positive lock brake is associated with one side of the drum and acts to restrain movement of the drum against a force exerted on a cable attached to the drum. The engagement between the gear associated with the drum and the drum is such that the drum may be disconnected from a driving force provided by the motor. Cable may be payed out from the drum, the pay out rate being controlled by the positive lock brake. The winch is secured to a stationary anchor by cables which are attached adjacent the motor at one end of the frame. In operation, the winch itself will generally be airborne, lifted between the cables attached to the stationary anchor and a moving cable, which is attached to the spool. A handle mounted on the frame adjacent the drum is used to rock the winch from side to side, providing even winding of cable on the drum.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will be more fully appreciated as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.